glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Colossus Rex
=Details= From the huge red spot near the equator of the giant planet Jupiter, a great ship travels forth. On board is a mighty warrior, Colossus Rex, strongest of the strong. The colossal strength needed merely to survive the crushing pressure of the atmosphere and the enormous force of gravity on his native Jupiter make him a veritable superman on other worlds. Invulnerable to attack, invincible in battle, brute strength alone is his only weapon. Yet no power in the Galaxy can defeat him. We hope his mission is merely to explore the Universe and not to conquer it. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Translucent Green with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released at SDCC 2013 on July 18th - 21st, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Horrorscope and Ohpromatem. $60 each 3 figure set. OSMSDCC2013.jpg|SDCC 2013 Set GROUP.jpg|Full SDCC 2013 Lineup P7203200.jpg Rex2013sdcc.jpg SDCCRex13.jpg|Bagged Figure Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released at NYCC 2013 on October 10th - 13th, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Horrorscope and Ohpromatem. $35 each 3 figure set or $16 for Colossus Rex. Nycc13fullset.jpg|Full NYCC 2013 Lineup Nyccset12013.jpg|NYCC 2013 Set Nyccrex2013.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Translucent Green Color Dyed with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $45 each. Galactic2013.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2013 Lineup Osmrex2013reg.jpg New-osm-13.jpg 4hm-outerspace-customs-b1.jpg 13GHOSM13_zps73a2dba1.jpg New-osm-09.jpg New-osm-08.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Ultra Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Hand painted figure with Chrome Silver or Translucent Blue accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $65 each. Ghultra.jpg|Galactic Holiday Ultra 2013 Lineup 2013rexultraholiday.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Green with Translucent Purple accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released on February 28th, 2014. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold individually and as a set with Horrorscope & Ohpromatem. $26 each or $48 each 3 figure set. Outer-Space-Men-Colossus-Rex-1.jpg Wv2dlxwv6inf.jpg Rexinfinity.jpg Infinity Edition 2.0 Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Blue with Copper accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released on August 26th, 2016. Carded figure. Limited Edition. $30 each. 14027168_283204995381364_1343149555_n.jpg 13725657_1728406790742011_1322429576_n.jpg|1.0 (Left) and 2.0 (Right) 13712550_285521575161690_2047611507_n.jpg|New Card Design 14052556_493082877563102_1663834225_n.jpg|Carded Figure Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. First released at New York Comic Con 2016 on October 6th - 9th, 2016 and online October 14th, 2016. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com and at NYCC 2016 included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. Glowrex1700.jpg Glowrex1final1700.jpg 14135092_656530781181248_364754195_n.jpg|Bagged Figure 14145568_1302042916492686_353898749_n.jpg|Bonus bag of Glow-in-the-Dark accessories 22280134_510422675958568_3959042244329078784_n.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Colossus_Rex_Cosmic_Carded.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Tyraxsis Special Edition Production PVC Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter. Brown with Clear accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable harness, axe, mace, shield, alternate hands/fists. Onell Design Wave 81 Exclusive. Released on June 13th, 2019. $25 each. OSM-Colossus-Rex-Tyraxsis-WEB.png|Tyraxsis Special Edition Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:NiStuff